Jasper
Jasper is a former Camp Campbell camper. He makes his first appearance in "Camp Campbell Wants YOU!" (during the advert's group photo) before his main series debut in "Journey to Spooky Island". It is hinted throughout the latter episode that he is actually a ghost. Appearance Jasper's appearance partially consists of 90's apparel. He has olive-colored hair with dark brown eyebrows, he wears a yellow sweater over a purple flannel shirt, blue shorts with a sky-blue triangle pattern, and lavender LA Gear light up shoes with orchid colored laces. Personality Jasper is soft-spoken, rather nervous and speaks in outdated lingo. He seems like a follower and when he met Max, Nikki and Neil, tried to be part of their "gang". According to David's story, he seems to enjoy the camp to a great extent and was proclaimed as the best camper of the Order of the Sparrows and has a generally upbeat and happy attitude. However, his opinion on the camp changes near the end of the episode. He appears to enjoy company from other campers, especially given that the other visitors to the island are Quartermaster and his friends wanting to do peverse acts. In the NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL, it is revealed that Jasper is unable to leave the island and is cursed to haunt the realm until his corporeal body is able to find peace. Gallery Trivia * Jasper first appeared in "Camp Campbell Wants YOU!" along with a young David. * Jasper's name is a possible allusion to Casper the Friendly Ghost. * Jasper also appears in one of the photos shown at the end of "Camporee". * His line, "Don't have a cow man," is possibly a reference to The Simpsons. * In "Journey to Spooky Island", Jasper's shoes are different to those in "Jasper Dies at the End", possibly foreshadowing the loss of his LA Gear light up shoe when the bear drags him to the cave. * Jasper lacks a shadow for the entirety of his screen time in "Journey to Spooky Island.""We've done a couple of things animation-wise nobody has picked up on. In the Spooky Island episode, we didn't give Jasper a shadow." Jordan Cwierz /u/RoosterTeeth Reddit. Retrieved June 30, 2017. This seems to have been used as a way to differentiate the dead from the living. ** On the other hand, in "Jasper Dies at the End", Jasper has a shadow for the entirety of the episode. This may indicate that his death does not occur during the events of David's flashback. **But instead, it was his love for Camp Campbell that died at the end of the episode, leaving how he literally died a mystery. * It can be assumed that he was killed in Spooky Island as he states in "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL" that he is cursed to haunt the island until his corporeal body were to find peace in the living realm. * Jasper is seen to have a Pog collection in the same episode, he first mentions about playing Pogs in "Journey to Spooky Island." References